


[Art] I've got you

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fever, Gen, Inktober 2020, Sick Sherlock, Whump, Whumptober 2020, afraid to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Sherlock is afraid to sleep.
Series: Sherlock Art [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	[Art] I've got you

**Inktober # 6 - I've got you + Afraid to sleep**

Sherlock's fever is making him afraid to sleep and John reassures him. 

_Black, brown, and white ink pen on brown paper, A4  
_

From@whumptober's prompt list and @baloobird's prompt list for comfortober.

There's a fic here on AO3 that was inspired by this art, here

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898952/chapters/65638015

Do not post this on other sites/social media or use in any other way without my written permission.

**Author's Note:**

> I only now and then post a few of my Sherlock works here. If you want to see all my art, visit me on tumblr.


End file.
